candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquorice Lock
Liquorice Lock, also known as''' Licorice Lock', '''Liquorice X', Liquorice Cage, X Lock '''or '''Locked Candy is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is somewhat common in the game, and is quite a difficult blocker to get rid of, especially when there are lots of them. The blocker looks like a locked door, with liquorice surrounding the outside of the square and an X-formation over the candy. These blockers appear officially as the new element in episode 4, Chocolate Mountains, but make an unofficial appearance in level 25. In Dreamworld, it is introduced earlier in level 15. Liquorice lock blockers work similar to marmalade in that they have a candy below it. Candies with a liquorice lock over them can't be moved. The blocker can be removed by a special candy effect or by being able to match the candy under the blocker with two other candies of the same colour. Appearances Properties If the candy under the blocker is matched, it will only be considered as "released from captivity", meaning that it will not disappear, but you will still get 60 points. It won't destroy any blockers beside the opened locked candy, nor will it disappear if a special candy is used. Not even a colour bomb. If a candy bomb is inside one of these, it can be very dangerous as it requires two hits to remove the bomb. In fact, only toffee tornadoes or moon struck can destroy the locked candy in one go. Trivia *These blockers are significantly harder to deal with than liquorice swirls, yet the liquorice swirls are introduced later. *This blocker is one of the reasons that the past version of level 65 and the current version of level 70 are hard. *Level 393 is the 100th level to contain liquorice locks. *They can keep candy bombs, mystery candies, and special candies captive. **However, there was a glitch that if a candy was matched with a special candy on mobile, the special candy would activate. It was fixed later, but this is the reason level 677 was MUCH harder to pass. *The differences between Liquorice Locks and marmalade is that Marmalade usually protects special candy and Marmalade can also be broken by a match made adjacent to it. *Liquorice Locks protect normal candies, although some of them protect candy bombs or chameleon candies. On level 677, striped candies are also seen under liquorice locks. *In Level 518 and its Dreamworld counterpart, the locks over the jelly fish (candy bombs in Dreamworld counterpart) function like marmalade rather than locked candies. Level 397 and Level 514 used to have similar glitch, but it was fixed. This glitch only happens on Facebook. On mobile, they are just shown as marmalade. *A jelly fish that hits a liquorice lock will not remove a layer of the jelly beneath it. It will only remove the lock. *The official name is "Liquorice Lock", as you can see it at the photo in the gallery. Notable levels *'Level 25' - 1st level appearance, the unofficial appearance *'Level 36' - 2nd appearance, but first offical appearance *'Level 65' - Used to be the hardest level in the game *'Level 393' - 100th level with liqourice locks *'Level 440' - The level with the most locked Candy Bombs *'Level 472 V1' - The level with the most locked candies, but was possible to fail before the level starts *'Level 677' - The first level with special candies underneath. *'Level 744' - The first level with coconut wheels underneath. *'Level 826' - 200th level with liqourice locks *'Level 842' - The first level with lucky candies underneath. *'Level 848' - The first level with UFOs underneath. *'Level 849' - The first level with ingredients underneath. Gallery Licoricelock1.png|A blue candy locked in the licorice lock Licoricelock2.png|A green candy locked in the licorice lock Licoricelock3.png|An orange candy locked in the licorice lock Licoricelock4.png|A purple candy locked in the licorice lock Licoricelock5.png|A red candy locked in the licorice lock Licoricelock6.png|A yellow candy locked in the licorice lock Licoricelock0.png|An empty licorice lock Names.jpg|LOOK AT THE LOCKED CANDY! IT'S CALLED "LIQUORICE LOCK"! 20140314_lockedcandy.jpg|A photo from the official page Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Blockers with glitches Category:One-hit Blockers